


Scarf

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Slice of life between two women of different ages.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 6





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna try writing for this ship as well, to see where my writing takes me to.
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

We appeared at the same place again. A red scarf, a green scarf. 

Sitting on one of the benches at the station waiting for the last train to home, we struck up a conversation. 

“Hello, sorry to bother you, but do you always go back so late?” A woman of mid-thirties spoke up first between us two. 

I looked up and saw her faint smile, before shaking my head and continued staring back into the air. 

Not knowing how to let the conversation go on, we sat there in silence before she probed further. 

“I’ve noticed you had been taking the midnight train for the past few weeks. That’s a little something a university student shouldn’t do right?” She chuckled before heaving a sigh. 

“I- uhm.. I don’t feel like I am entitled to go back home, with my current situation like this.” I finally spoke up in tiny fonts. 

As if picking up on the cue, she brought out one of her hands and placed it over mine. Startled by the action, I jumped back a little, but slowly got used to the feeling. 

“Mind sharing what’s going on in your life as well?” She moved closer to me. 

“I didn’t study hard enough for the end-of-year examinations, and this forfeited my placement for the national scholarship. The money provided is able to provide my family members for at least 1 year but now..it’s out of my grasp and I’m afraid of facing rejection by my very own parents.” It took a long while for me to get everything out of my chest and the woman stayed in her position, all the while letting me rest on her shoulder to cry about it. 

With several soft pats delivered onto my head, she hushed her tone and stated it was okay to feel sad about it. However, she warned me to never get it into my head with a message stating I was a failure.

“Let me tell you a story..” She then took me into a world of her own and starting to talk about her past years, before ending on a note that made me realize there’s a bigger world out there other than studies. 

“So uhm.. I’ve actually lost something too.” Her eyes were red from the tears she was trying to hold back. 

“For me to achieve my long-time goals, I sacrificed the time I had with my parents. On the day of my promotion to be the executive officer in my workplace, the very day it is that they had to be met with such misfortune and passed away.” 

The woman remained calm still with our hands holding tightly onto each other. 

“Child, don’t ever think you’re making your parents disappointed. I’m sure they would still be proud of you, even without your academic successes.” With that, the heartfelt conversation between us both comes to a close. 

“Last train incoming.. Last train incoming..” A sign appeared above us as the two flashlights zoomed past us. Standing up, we bowed farewell to each other and left on our own ways. 

That night, it was the last I saw her.


End file.
